Second Chance
by R.O.TR
Summary: Ten years ago Ron Stoppable lost Kim. Now he faces one last fight. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Here is my story. It will be a short time before reaching the main event. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You won't stop me from carrying out my plan" shouted the man.  
  
"Come on Kim, lets get out of here!" called out Ron.  
  
"Ok Ron, I'm coming!"  
  
Ron and Kim ran towards the door.  
  
"No! You will not stop the plan from going through, I will get power" shouted the man.  
  
"Hurry up Kim".  
  
"You think you can escape me? You cannot escape me" said the man raising the gun in the air. He applied pressure to the trigger, and then fired the gun. Kim and Ron paused. He took aim at Kim and fired.  
  
* * *  
  
3 Days ago  
  
Darkness. He looked out into darkness. Looking around at his surroundings he saw that he was in a car, windows rolled up, looking out into the darkness ahead through a windscreen at the road in front of him. He thought why don't I turn the headlights on. He switched them on and saw that he was driving down a road with forest on either side of him. As he drove forwards something appeared in the distance, something white shining from far away. The light shone brighter as he got closer to it, and he could that something was in the light, though he could not tell what.  
  
He put his hands up and wiped his eyes, the bright light that was shining ahead of him hurting his eyes so much that he had to look away. As his eyes opened again, the shining white light was closer. He found himself looking at it, unable to turn away from what was in front of him. And he could see now that it was a figure floating in the air, a figure clad in white as well as being in the middle of a bright white light. The figure was still; floating in front of the car.  
  
He put his foot on the brake and came to a halt. As the car stop, he turned off the car and pulled the key out of the ignition. He put his hand to the handle of the car and pulled on it. As the door opened his got out, and found himself walking towards the figure, almost without realizing it, as though he was being attracted to it by some unseen force. He saw hair that he instantly recognized, even though he hadn't seen the person for ten years, and he tried to look away. But he couldn't. He felt a great force on his chin, and losing all resistance in his neck, he turned to face the figure head on.  
  
Something moved, and it was a hand raising towards him. It was a decayed hand and it rose towards him. The grey fingers moved and pointed at him. The head moved and looked at him, the eyes piercing him and the mouth opened. Words emitted from them, but the man did not hear them.  
  
Ron Stoppable woke up sweating. He sat up thinking over it and tears came to his eyes. Ten years. The events of ten years ago were entering his dreams again. He reached over to the side and picked up the bottle off of the small table and unscrewed the cap on it, drinking down some of the whisky.  
  
He screwed the cap back on and got out of the bed. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. As the water poured from the tap, he splashed it across his face to wake himself up. As if he needed to. He walked back into the bedroom and looked at the electronic clock. 4:50.  
  
Well there wouldn't be any more sleep today. Ron sat down and began to think about what happened those ten years ago. He had been eighteen and had the rest f his life ahead of him. He had been out driving when he had received a phone call on his mobile phone from girlfriend Kim. Her car had broken down and she needed to be picked up as she was far away from her house. He had told her that he would and set off to pick her up. However on that fateful night he had taken the wrong road, and it had taken him three hours to get back to take the right road, and by that time Kim was gone. He had found her car, but there was no one there. A few weeks later she was found in the forest a few hundred meters from the car, tortured, murdered. The killer had never been found.  
  
Ron thought about what must have happened during that night and had his own view of what happened. Little did he know how close he was to the truth. Kim standing by her car as she was soaked by the falling rain. The only lights came from the one thing that still worked- the headlights. Looking down at her watch wondering where Ron was. Jeez, I rang him up over an hour ago. Hearing a sound she turned to look up the road, and saw the headlights of a car. The car was getting larger as it got closer. It came to a halt close to her car, the headlights causing her to squint. 'Finally' she said aloud, but getting a slightly better look at the car through the light she saw that it wasn't Ron's car. 'Who are you?' A figure walked towards her. 'Who are you?' said Kim again. The person wore a black ski mask and held a knife in his hand. Kim could of panicked, but she probably kept a clear head thought Ron, because I know that's what KP would do. The guy probably tried to grab her, but she fought back, perhaps beating him back, but he must have overpowered her, putting her in the car and driving off.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be the ten anniversary of the event, and Ron was going to go back to Middleton one last time and visit her final resting place, trying to again apologize for what he did. Then he was going to leave this place once and for all, trying to find peace with himself and maybe settle down. He was now twenty eight, and he would have to find a chosen profession soon, he couldn't spend the rest of his days as a man who got through days by drinking, and who hardly slept due to recurring nightmares.  
  
He took another sip of whisky, and then as he put the bottle to his mouth again he paused. This isn't what Kim would have wanted thought Ron and he bought it down so hard on the table that the glass smashed into hundreds of tiny shards. No more shall I be a drunk. I'm gonna clean up my life he thought, I'm gonna make the most of my life, for Kim, and through me Kim's memory will live on.  
  
Ron sat back in the chair he had sat on, and something unusual happened. He was able to fall asleep, and dreams of Kim's corpse no longer haunted his dreams. Instead in his dreams the word tenth kept appearing in evil looking letters, but then replaced by the words second chance, from which pure good seemed to sign, and for some reason, these two words filled his heart with hope and joy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ron woke up and looked around. He was sitting in a chair and had a small table with shards of glass on next to him. He stood up and went to go and get changed. As he walked to the door he paused and looked out of the window. He looked at the scenery outside lighted by the sun burning bright in the sky. As he stood there watching the world go by, he knew that he must no longer dwell in self pity, he must pull himself up out of it, but there was still some unfinished business to attend to.  
  
He opened the door and stepped outside. Pulling out the keys to his car he put them in the lock and opened the car door. Climbing, and pulling the door shut, Ron started the car. As he drove out of the place he had parked in, and along the road Ron decided that he needed a drink to help calm his nerves. Not enough to make him drunk, only a small amount to calm him down, so he could still drive. He looked up and saw that he was on the right road to take him right past a pub. He bought the car to a halt and climbed out, locking up the car and walking to the doors of the pub.  
  
He pushed the doors opened and walked in. The pub was bathed in a twilight, not dark, but definitely not well lit. He looked around and could tell easily that there were few people in the room he was in. He walked over to the bar and asked for a bottle of beer.  
  
"Sure, here you go" said the bartender handing him one.  
  
Ron exchanged he bottle for cash and began to drink.  
  
"Hey, you look like yer going somewhere" said the man.  
  
Ron looked up at him.  
  
"I don't mean to pry into yer business, but."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind".  
  
"Good, because I'm so bored, I need to talk about something, I've had hardly any customers".  
  
"Well, I'm heading off to Middleton".  
  
"Middleton, why are yer going there?"  
  
"Ten years ago today my girlfriend Kim died. I'm going to visit her grave".  
  
"Sorry about that, my condolences to yer. I'm sorry to make yer bring it up".  
  
"Oh, I don't mind, I accepted it last night and I know I must move on. And anyway you didn't bring it up, I go to Middleton soon to face the facts".  
  
"Well anyway, I'm sorry for yer loss. Here's a free drink for yer".  
  
The man handed over a bottle to Ron who took it thanking the man. Ought to be just what I need afterwards thought Ron.  
  
"Hey, Ron, I don't believe it's you" said a voice.  
  
Ron turned around to face the speaker. A slightly balding man with blond hair walked towards him.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's me, Josh Mankey, from Middleton High. You know, you where in the same year as me".  
  
Ron thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you".  
  
"I overheard you saying that you where going to Middleton right?"  
  
"Yeah I am".  
  
"I take it your going to visit Kim?"  
  
"Yeah I am".  
  
"Well I too want to go and visit her grave, but I don't have a way of getting there. I don't suppose you could allow me to go with you there?"  
  
Ron pondered over this for a moment.  
  
"Sure, I can take you there".  
  
"Thanks for that, so where's your car?"  
  
"Its outside".  
  
"Ok, so are you going now?"  
  
"Sure, come on lets go".  
  
The two men walked out of the pub and over to Ron's car. Unlocking it again, Ron got in the car, with Josh taking the passengers seat. Ron started up the car and drove off down the road.  
  
"So how long til we get there?" asked Josh.  
  
"About three hours" said Ron.  
  
Ron turned to face the road again, and then after a few minutes turned to look at Josh. He did not see what he was expecting. Instead of seeing a blond balding man there sat a figure covered in black light. Blood poured from his hands and covered the seat, though the figure was in no pain. It wasn't the figures blood that poured down the seats, it was someone else's. The figure looked at him with blood red eyes and he heard a voice say: "the truth.soon".  
  
Ron turned away from the dark figure sitting in his car and looked at the road, and found himself looking down a road much narrower then the one he had been on moments before, left and right covered with woodlands. A figure shining in white appeared and began to say to him "You will find the truth soon, you will find what happened".  
  
"What do I do Kim?" asked Ron.  
  
"The truth, you will find the truth soon" said Kim.  
  
The white light began to dim, and the figure began to disappear.  
  
"No wait Kim".  
  
The light and figure disappeared and he was left in darkness once more.  
  
"Come back Kim, don't leave me again".  
  
There was silence. Then he heard a voice say "Ron, Ron."  
  
Ron opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Josh looking at him. He sat up and saw that the car was parked on one side of the road.  
  
"Hey good to have you back" said Josh.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You blacked out while you where driving. I managed to get the car over to the side safely, and then you woke up".  
  
Ron get used to his surroundings again and though just another dream, nothing to worry about, just a dream.  
  
"Well come on then lets go" said Ron aloud.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean you might black out again".  
  
"I'm fine, it was just a one off thing" said Ron starting up the engine again. He drove off along the road. A voice said in his head "the truth, soon". 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer where I forgot last time: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the Kim Possible characters. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron looked out of the window at the sign which said Middleton. He looked at the sign as he drove by it, entering the town that he had lived in for a long period of his life. Good memories. and the bad ones that made you want to die. The ones where nearly every time you thought about it you just felt another part of you dying. Ron shook those memories out of his head. Don't wallow in self-pity any more.  
  
"Hey Ron, could you drop me off here?"  
  
"Sure Josh" said Ron slowing down the car.  
  
Josh opened the door and paused while he was getting out: "So when are you going to go to visit her?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe in a couple of hours".  
  
"So what, probably about threeish?"  
  
"Probably".  
  
"I'll go then as well, share your pain".  
  
"Ok, I guess I might see you there".  
  
"Oh and Ron, don't get too upset over it, you need to let it go".  
  
Josh closed the door of the car and walked off. As Josh walked away he seemed to fade for a moment and then everything was as it was before. Ron rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Damn it Ron, your losing it" said Ron to no one in particular.  
  
* * *  
  
The car stopped outside a very familiar house. Ron took the keys out of the ignition and walked over to the house, knocking on the door when he reached it. After a few moments the door opened and Ron was greeted by someone he hadn't seen for nearly ten years.  
  
"Mr. Possible, good to see you again".  
  
The man looked at him, studying him, he hadn't seen him for a long time. Then the man's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Ronald! Oh it's been too long, do come in".  
  
Ron walked into the house, and Mr. Possible closed the door behind him. After a few moments something hit Ron.  
  
"Hey, where Mrs. Possible?"  
  
"She's at Kim's grave, it's the tenth anniversary you know".  
  
"I know that's why I'm here in Middleton.  
  
"Please, sit down".  
  
Ron sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No I'm alright Mr. Possible".  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Last time I saw you, you'd been hit hard by her death. We all were, but you were hit the most. Last I saw you, you'd started drinking".  
  
"I know, I've only just come out of it".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I decided it was pointless to waste my life like this".  
  
"Yes it is. And anyway, Kim is alive in all our hearts. So, apart from the drinking, how have you been?...".  
  
* * *  
  
Ron walked into the cemetery. He looked around at those no longer living that surrounded him and for a moment wondered what death was like. He then walked through the cemetery to Kim's final resting place. Although he hadn't been in Middleton for a long time, he knew where it was- after all how could Ron forget where his true love now lay?  
  
He stopped. Looking at the headstone he saw the words Kimberly Anne Possible engraved into it. He did not read any more of it. He heard a noise and saw Josh walking towards him, solemn look on his face.  
  
"Ron".  
  
"Josh" replied Ron in recognition.  
  
Josh and Ron then stood there looking at the grave in silent thought. I'm sorry Kim. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, the one time when you needed the help the most, and you where on your own. If I had another chance I would rectify it all, but that won't happen. But if I could just get my hands on that murderous, evil person who did that to you, I'd I'd, I'd kill him, slowly watch him suffer.  
  
"Ron, don't think like that, don't be as bad as the killer" said Kim's voice in his head.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Ron, don't go evil on me".  
  
"Am, am I going crazy?"  
  
"No Ron, you aren't going crazy, I am actually talking to you, but not aloud, so don't draw attention to the fact that you are in a conversation. Now listen, soon you are going to find out something else that happened that night, and the killer is going to come after you. And soon you will find something strange happening".  
  
"What, what do you mean?"  
  
"I cannot tell you anymore, but do as you plan to. Stop drinking and get on with your life. And if what I told you isn't true, then at least find joy in the fact I'll always be looking over you".  
  
Ron felt tears come to his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Kim"  
  
"I have to go now Ron".  
  
"No wait come back".  
  
But he felt her presence was gone.  
  
He opened his eyes, and found Josh staring at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just, you seemed to just be sitting there for a long time, and your eyes seemed to be moving under the eyelids".  
  
"I have a lot on my mind".  
  
"Of course you do".  
  
"I have to go now".  
  
"Sure, hey and don't let this eat you up, I can feel and share your pain, but you shouldn't allow it to eat you up".  
  
"I'm not going to".  
  
"Well I may see you again, and I may not" said Josh.  
  
Ron crouched down and put flowers on her grave.  
  
"Sure, bye" said Ron.  
  
Josh took one more look at the headstone and turned away, walking back along the way he had come from. He turned around as though making sure that Ron was alright and then carried on walking.  
  
"Thank you Kim" said Ron again.  
  
Ron stood there for a moment and thought, one day I'll be with you again Kim, whether somehow in life or in death, I'll be with you. Ron wiped tears away from his eyes and then he walked away. He walked over to his car and realized he was coming away from things. Away from the cemetery. Away from the grave. Away from Josh. Away from his misery as he had finally made peace with what had happened. Away from Kim. At least, for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Ron lay on his bed as the storm carried on outside, thunder booming, lightning streaking across the sky. Ron couldn't get something out of his head. He had heard Kim tell him that he would find out something that had happened that night. What? What would I find out. What else has happened? Ron closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But after a few minutes realized it was vain.  
  
Ron got up off of his bed and changed into some new clothes and pulled on a coat. He walked outside and walked along the path to the library that was still open. He opened the door and walked in, water dripping from his blond hair, even though he had only been outside for a few minutes. He walked over to the man who was checking a large collection of books.  
  
"Hey, do you have old newspapers that I could look at?"  
  
"Yeah, we do".  
  
"Do you have newspapers that go back ten years?"  
  
"We have newspapers that go back longer then that".  
  
"Ok, where are they?"  
  
"They are over there, in the far right corner".  
  
"Ok thanks".  
  
Ron walked away from the man and over to the far corner. He pulled out a chair, and sat down, and pulled out a box with newspapers marked 2006, and began to look through them. He thought he heard a noise and turned around to look at the entrance of the library, but there was nothing there. He shrugged and turned back to look at the newspapers.  
  
It didn't take him long to find the newspapers he was looking for. Kim Possible found killed. Local girls killed. Local girls? thought Ron. He then found another newspaper. Local girls found dead as five others are killed. What the hell? thought Ron reading on. Local girls Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller were found murdered two days ago. Ron began to think. I didn't know Bonnie was killed. But then, I did leave just after Kim's funeral, and I didn't talk to anyone afterwards.  
  
It was true. Soon after the Kim's funeral he had left, not asking anything, and not wanting to hear anything. He had somehow managed to miss the death of Bonnie, but he had thought it was strange that he hadn't seen her. Well I know now thought Ron.  
  
"So two people died. Well seven. So that's what I didn't know, but why was I supposed to find out?"  
  
Ron heard a click. There was a loud bag and then part of the table in front of Ron splintered into small pieces. Ron instantly knew that someone had fired a gun at him. He jumped off the chair and leapt across part of the room, knocking a table off of its legs. Another shot was fired, smashing into the books above him, showering him with dust and bits of paper. He crawled along the floor and opened a door, and went inside the room, closing the door behind him. He looked up, and saw the man he had spoken to earlier fall down in front of him. The man's neck had a thin red line around it, where a garrote had been used to strangle him.  
  
"I'm coming for you Ronald!" shouted a man.  
  
The door was smashed open, and a man dressed in black, with a black ski mask on his head. He was a bulky man, tall, and looked as though he could maybe break Ron's neck easily. He held a Glock pistol in his hand, and looked across the room, scanning it. Satisfied no-one was there he left the room. The body of the man fell to the floor revealing Ron, who had hid behind it, and Ron ran off, climbing out of the window in the room, climbing out onto the street and into the rain. He ran around the side of the building.  
  
"Jeez, I gotta get out of here" said Ron, heading towards his car, parked close to a hotel. He unlocked it and got into the car. A shot was fired, smashing part of the back windscreen of the car. Ron looked at it.  
  
"No, not the car".  
  
Another shot was fired, and Ron started the engine. The car wheels span on the wet road for a moment, and then the car shot off. Ron was driving rapidly away from the gun wielding man and thought for a moment about the items he had left behind.  
  
"You can replace them, I'm not going back" said Ron.  
  
He drove along the road to get onto the highway to drive back to his house. He began to think about who that man was, and why he wanted to kill him. Ron looked ahead, to see where the highway was, so he wouldn't drive straight out onto it. He then looked ahead of him again and stopped the car. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the road in front of him again.  
  
"No way".  
  
Instead of a large highway, there was instead a normal sized road, but it wasn't a highway, it only had two different section to drive on- the usual- one to drive towards where Ron was, one to drive away from him. A road with forest on either side.  
  
"This must be a dream".  
  
Ahead of him was the road that led onto the smaller road that he hadn't taken ten long years ago, the road on which while Kim waited for him, he took a wrong turn and never saw her alive again. Ron thought for a moment. Go through here, and see what lays ahead, or go back to be killed by a ski mask wearing man with a gun? Ron put his foot down on the pedal and drove forwards along the road.  
  
As the car went further down the road Ron began to feel a funny feeling. He felt as though his body and mind were becoming healthier, almost as though the ten years of drinking alcohol were disappearing, becoming fresher and fitter.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" said Ron out loud.  
  
For a moment the storm disappeared, no rain falling on the windscreen, and then it began to rain again, the rain falling harder then it had before, the lighting striking, and the thunder booming louder and more powerful then before.  
  
Ron looked around, stopped the car and got out, looking at the road behind him. He could not see where he had come onto the road where it was too dark, and he got back in the car. As the storm continued, he felt as though he had been through this storm before. Déjà vu if you would. He just shrugged it off and continued driving down the road, driving into the storm. He then found himself at a point that was all too familiar. The point at which the road divided into two, the point where he had taken a wrong turn ten years ago. Ron almost immediately decided to take that road he hadn't taken ten years ago, to see what lay ahead and began to drive down it.  
  
Thinking about what might happen; Ron said aloud "Well here goes nothing".  
  
As the car drove down the road there was a bright flash which caused Ron to close his eyes, and then everything was back to normal. It was then just Ron, in a car driving down a road that hadn't existed for over eight years. So almost normal. A light caught Ron's eye. No way can this just be another dream thought Ron. He looked again wondering if maybe he hadn't been shot at, if maybe he hadn't spoken to Kim in his head, if maybe Kim had never died. What if I've been in a coma or something? Ron hit himself, and feeling pain, painfully acknowledged that he wasn't dreaming. Looking at the light, it hadn't become any brighter, and it definitely wasn't the light that would supernaturally surround his dead Kim. The light was red. And there were two beams of the red light. It wasn't anything unnatural; it was the headlights of a car. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The car came to a halt. Ron rolled down the window and looked at the car but couldn't see what was inside the car. He opened the glove box and reached inside pulling out a torch. He rolled up the window and got out of the car, switching on the light. He walked to the car parked on the side of the road and held the torch up, looking inside the car. No one was inside it.  
  
"Why is an empty car out here?" thought Ron.  
  
He walked around to the front of the car and looking at it suddenly paused.  
  
"No, it couldn't be".  
  
In front of him was the car that Kim had driven, and broken down in ten years ago. Here was what he could blame on losing Kim, though he knew he would only blame himself. He stared at it for a short while, transfixed. Then he looked at the car he had been driving in, and saw that it was the car he had been driving in when he was ten years younger.  
  
"What is happening to me?"  
  
"Hey, it's about time".  
  
Ron turned around to face who had spoken, though he already knew who it was. He turned and saw the girl he had loved, ten years ago, and now. She might have died, but his love for her hadn't.  
  
"What is it, your looking at me funny" said Kim.  
  
"What, what is, oh nothing's wrong, just glad to see you safe and sound".  
  
"Safe and sound? I was only out here for about ten minutes. What could happen to me?"  
  
"Oh, you never know" said Ron, the truth of what happened bubbling in his mind.  
  
"Like is he here yet?" said a voice.  
  
Behind Kim appeared Bonnie.  
  
"Bonnie, I never knew she was with you!"  
  
"So I didn't tell you. What's the problem?"  
  
"Er nothing" said Ron remembering how Bonnie and Kim were both killed. Along with five others.  
  
"So, like can we get out of the rain" said Bonnie.  
  
"Yeah sure, get in the car. It's just there".  
  
Bonnie walked over to the car. Ron stood there for a while in the pouring rain just looking at Kim.  
  
"It's good to see you" said Ron hugging Kim.  
  
"Hey Ron, I've only been gone a couple of hours, and the car only broke down a few minutes ago".  
  
"Yeah I know, it's just I've. I was worried that something might happen to you".  
  
"Ok, should we get in the car before we freeze?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea".  
  
Kim and Ron walked over to his car, where Bonnie was already sitting in the back. Kim got in and closed the passenger door. Ron put his hand on the handle of the car door and paused. What's happened. It didn't take long before he realized this must be the strange thing happening that Kim had told him about. I've been given another chance.  
  
"Are you going to get in the car or just stand there" said Bonnie having opened the door.  
  
Ron was bought back to the real world.  
  
"Ok".  
  
Ron opened the door and got in, closing the door afterwards.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You just paused, is something wrong?" asked Kim.  
  
"Nothing's wrong I was just thinking".  
  
"Ok, so should we get back?"  
  
"I think that would be a good idea".  
  
Ron was about to turn the car around when he felt a chill. The cold traveled through the whole of his body. He felt as though something evil had touched him.  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"Cold".  
  
Kim looked at Bonnie, in slight confusion.  
  
"No".  
  
Ron looked around and realized they where not moving. He felt like he had to go. Like he had to get away. He looked in one of the mirrors and saw the headlights of an approaching car. Kim opened the door and got out.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going!"  
  
"I'm just going to get something I left in the car, chill Ron".  
  
The car was getting closer. That car had something to do with what happened thought Ron.  
  
"I'm coming with you".  
  
I'm not going too lose her again.  
  
He got out of the car.  
  
"I'm just going over to the car and getting something. It's not like I'm crossing a war zone".  
  
"I just, I just want to come with you ok, nothing wrong with that right?"  
  
"No, but come on, this rain is getting worse".  
  
The black car slowed down as it passed the three people. Ron was sure the driver was studying them. He felt cold again, not from the rain.  
  
"Come on Kim, let's hurry".  
  
"Ok Ron".  
  
Kim and Ron walked at pace over to the broken down car, where Kim opened the door and reached inside.  
  
"Thanks for picking me and Bonnie up Ron".  
  
"It's no problem".  
  
"You didn't have to go anywhere important, I mean if where, all you had to do was say so, and I would have asked someone else".  
  
"Hey, I don't mind, I'm pleased to help".  
  
Kim got out of the car and closed the door.  
  
"Well thanks anyway".  
  
Kim looked at Ron. Ron looked back at her, and then backed away, horrified.  
  
"Ron, what is it?"  
  
Ron looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and there was deep purple bruising on her neck. She had two large slashes down her arms with blood pouring from them. Her face was bleeding and she looked at him.  
  
"R-ron your scaring me. What is it?"  
  
"Don't you feel anything?"  
  
"I feel scared".  
  
"Don't you see?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Look at your arms".  
  
Kim looked at them.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with them".  
  
Ron looked at the road behind Kim. He saw the headlights of the car that had passed a few moments ago. It had stopped.  
  
"No".  
  
The killer, he was in that car. And if we didn't get out of here, we will die thought Ron. He looked at Kim, and the wound were even worse now. Time was running out. Ron looked again, and the wounds were gone. They had been a sign, a manifestation showing what could happen.  
  
"Come on Kim, lets go, I've got a bad feeling about this".  
  
The two ran back to the car. Bonnie was sitting there impatiently.  
  
"It's about time".  
  
Ron and Kim quickly got in the car, and Ron looked out of the windscreen, and saw a figure walking right towards them. I don't have time to turn around, I just have to get out of here, thought Ron, putting his foot down and gunning the engine.  
  
"Ron what are you doing, Middleton's back that way" said Kim.  
  
"I just have to go this way".  
  
"Why?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"Because, I just do. I just have to go this way".  
  
Ron looked at Kim, and saw the wounds again. However they were fading rapidly, the cuts healing up, the eyes becoming less bloodshot, until all he could see was Kim looking at him with those beautiful green eyes. We were doing the right thing.  
  
We were safe thought Ron, at least for a while. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's chapter 6. Thanks or the reviews, and sorry about the length of time taken to upload the new chapter. I haven't had access to the internet for a couple of days.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ron slowed the car down as him came to a sign. He looked over at it, and saw that it said Ecifircas valley. Ron thought for a moment. Then he remembered that it was a small village that was destroyed a short while after tonight in a landslide, as the walls of the valley collapsed on the village below. Ron felt as though he had to stop here. Something in his voice told him that here was the place to stay the night.  
  
"Hey, we're going to stay here for the night" stated Ron.  
  
"Why are we going to stay here, in that village?" asked Bonnie.  
  
Ron turned and faced her.  
  
"Because I said so".  
  
Ron drove forwards into the village and pulled up outside the one small motel that was in the village. Lightning struck illuminating the building clearly, showing it to be smaller then Ron had originally thought it to be. Bonnie looked at the small building scornfully.  
  
"We aren't staying in there are we?"  
  
"We are, so get your stuff".  
  
"Hey, I don't like your attitude" said Bonnie.  
  
"And I absolutely detest yours, so get your stuff out, and go and wait inside".  
  
Muttering Bonnie got out of the car and walked over to the motel. Arriving at the door she pulled it open and walked inside the motel. Kim looked at Ron.  
  
"What happened to you, you've changed Ron".  
  
Try ten years of alcohol abuse Kim.  
  
"I don't know what you mean".  
  
"What I mean is, well, oh forget".  
  
"Kim, you want to know the truth?"  
  
"Yes I do".  
  
Ron paused for a moment and then thought of a reply.  
  
"I'll tell you after we get a room".  
  
"Ok Ron" said Kim getting out of the car, picking up her bags and walking over to where Bonnie had gone, walking into the motel.  
  
Ron moved to get out, and heard a noise. It sounded like a piece of paper being rustled. And it was coming from one of his trouser pockets. He moved so that he could easily put his hand in his pocket, and then pulled out a newspaper cutting. He looked down at what was written on the paper. Seven killed as two local girls die.  
  
"Strange, I don't remember putting any of the newspaper clippings in my pocket".  
  
The Ron realized. That was because he didn't. Why is it here? He quickly looked through the report and saw it had the names of the seven people, including Kim and Bonnie.  
  
"I know that they supposedly die tonight. So what".  
  
Then it hit Ron. It had the names of all of the victims. Perhaps he had been sent back to stop the killer. Perhaps he was supposed to be the time traveling hero, protecting seven people from the untimely fates they would face. Or perhaps some weird science phenomena had happened, and he would end up as one of the victims.  
  
Ron cleared his mind of thoughts about heroism and death, putting the newspaper clipping into his pocket and got out of the car.  
  
I can't be the hero thought Ron, how can I stop a person who murdered seven people.  
  
Ron arrived at the motel to find Kim had already got a room for him and her. Bonnie was still talking to the man.  
  
"Look, my cell phone isn't working, so I need a room with a phone that can make outgoing calls".  
  
"Sure, I can get you a room with that, but it'll be ten, twenty five dollars extra".  
  
"Twenty five?"  
  
"Sorry, but I have to charge that amount, you could always go to the other mot, wait this is the only motel in a five mile radius".  
  
Bonnie grudgingly handed over the money to the man. The man smiled back, a smug grin.  
  
"Thank you" said the man handing a key over to Bonnie.  
  
Ron turned to Kim.  
  
"So what is he like?"  
  
"He's a greedy guy, but he seems nice enough".  
  
"So what room are we in?"  
  
"Room six".  
  
Ron and Kim walked away from the scene where it looked as though Bonnie could attack the man, and opened the door of the office so that they could walk over to the room that they would be staying in for the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron"  
  
"Yes Kim?"  
  
"In the car you said you'd tell me the truth about something".  
  
"I, er did?"  
  
"Yes, and I want to know the truth".  
  
"Oh, I don't think you'd find it interesting".  
  
"Try me".  
  
"You may find it hard to understand".  
  
"Look Ron, just tell me".  
  
"Ok. Fine I'll tell you, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you. Tonight you were supposed to die. You and Bonnie. I was to pick you up, but I took a wrong turn, and by the time I got there you where gone. You were found dead a couple of days later".  
  
Ron looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"You see the eighteen year old body of me, but my mind is from ten years from now. I was finally finding peace within, when I happened to go down a road that was destroyed some years ago, well, a couple of years from now. And I then find myself picking up you and Bonnie. I believe I've been given a second chance to stop you being killed".  
  
Kim sat down on the bed. She had a troubled look on her face.  
  
"Wow. So, your saying that if you hadn't arrived, I would have been killed?"  
  
"Yes that is what I'm saying Kim".  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"I think we just have to survive until the morning. So I'm going to look after you and Bonnie for tonight, and make sure that you survive. I'm not going to loose you again".  
  
As Ron walked over to his can of drink that he had gotten from a vending machine the newspaper clipping fell from Ron's pocket and landed on the floor.  
  
"What's that Ron?" asked Kim, still recovering from learning about what was going to have been her fate.  
  
"That's just a newspaper clipping from my time, well ten years in the future, erm, kind of confusing".  
  
Kim picked up the newspaper clipping and looked at it, reading through it.  
  
"Ron, are you sure it's a newspaper clipping".  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"All of the writing, it's like, light, it isn't bold like normal newspaper prints".  
  
Ron walked over to where Kim was sitting and looked at the newspaper clipping. What Kim had said was true, the words on the page weren't as bold as they normally where in a newspaper, instead they where a lighter color of black, only just standing out from the page.  
  
Kim took the clipping back off of Ron and read through it, her face breaking into a frown when she read about her death. She looked at the bottom of the page and saw that it had the names of the killers' victims.  
  
"Ron, do you know that it has the names of the people who where, I mean are going to be killed?"  
  
Ron looked at Kim. "Yeah, I know".  
  
"So aren't you going to do anything to save the other five people?"  
  
"What can I do, the person managed to kill seven people including you, the person who can save the world, in one night. How can I beat him?"  
  
"We must try; we can't just sit back and stay here while the others die".  
  
"Why not? I won't be able to save them, but I can save you and Bonnie, so that's some people saved".  
  
"We have to help the people".  
  
"I can't, and I'm not going to let you get involved, I got a second chance, and I'm going to make sure that you and Bonnie survive".  
  
"Fine Ron, whatever" said Kim turning away. She looked back at the clipping. She looked at the name of the victims, and before her eyes, the first name became bold, the color of the two words the normal color of a newspaper report.  
  
"Ron, something's happened".  
  
Ron looked at the clipping again.  
  
"What do you think it means?" said Ron.  
  
"I think we both know what it means" said Kim "that person has just been killed".  
  
Ron looked at Kim and then the newspaper clipping.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Kim.  
  
"Ryan Gleeson".  
  
Kim looked at Ron.  
  
"Ron".  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That is the name of the person who gave us these rooms".  
  
"Come on, we have to go and help him".  
  
"Change in attitude Ron".  
  
"Yeah, come on lets go".  
  
"Ron wait" said Kim reaching into her bag. She pulled out a handgun and handed it over to Ron. Ron looked at Kim with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"It isn't a crime to be prepared Ron" said Kim.  
  
"Why do you have a gun?"  
  
"Just, in case".  
  
Ron cocked the gun and walked over to the door. Kim followed him.  
  
"I'm coming with you".  
  
"Ok, but stay close" said Ron.  
  
Ron opened the door and walked out, followed by Kim. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Ron and Kim walked out into the dark where it was now late at night. It had stopped raining, as Ron noticed when he arrived at the door of the office without being soaked. He opened the door and walked into the small building, followed by Kim.  
  
The door closed shut behind them, as they walked into the room. The noise of the door shutting caused Ryan to raise his head. He looked over at the two people and said "Yes, can I help you?"  
  
Ron walked over to the man.  
  
"Look, what I'm about to tell you may, well, you may find unbelievable, but I have to tell you".  
  
There was silence.  
  
"What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Well, I have reason to believe that."  
  
Kim turned away from the two talking men and walked over to the window, condensation on it where the interior of the building was much warmer then the outside. She began to look out of the window, when suddenly something blocked her view. Looking at the object, she saw that it was a man in a black outfit. She then saw an arm raise. An arm which held a gun in the hand. Kim backed away, her voice silent as she could make no words come.  
  
But instead of shooting, the other hand rose up, and it held a piece of paper, which said, 'See you lot and Ryan later'. Then the figure was gone.  
  
"So you're telling me I'm supposed to die tonight?" said Ryan.  
  
"Yes, I am".  
  
"Damn".  
  
"So you believe me?"  
  
"Yeah I believe you, why would you tell me something that crazy to try and convince me, you'd tell something more believable if it were just a lie. And that newspaper convinced me".  
  
Kim walked over to Ron. She had a troubled look on her face.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"I just saw the killer".  
  
Ron pulled out the gun.  
  
"Whoa, when you said I was going to die, you weren't doing it as a screwed up, we warned you thing before killing me where you?" said Ryan.  
  
"No, it's just the killer is somewhere near here" said Ron.  
  
Ryan looked out of the windows nervously.  
  
"Ron, he said he'll see us later".  
  
"Hey, what does that mean?" asked Ryan, his voice breaking a little.  
  
"I think it means that he has moved over to the next person on the list" said Ron.  
  
Kim grabbed the newspaper clipping, and pointing to the third name on the list, asked Ryan "Do you know this person?"  
  
Ryan looked at the writing.  
  
"Yeah I know him".  
  
Kim picked up the phone.  
  
"Do you know his number?"  
  
"Yeah I do".  
  
"Ring him up, we need to warn him".  
  
Ryan nodded in acknowledgement and picked up the phone dialing a number. Ron asked for the phone, and Ryan handed it over to him. Ron heard the ringing noise, and then heard the phone at the other end be picked up.  
  
"Hello" said Ron.  
  
"Ronald Stoppable" said a distorted voice, "You wish to try and warn the owner of the house I'm standing in. Unfortunately you are too late, I have just slit his throat and the blood is everywhere. I wouldn't recommend coming here; the scene may make you feel sick. And don't waste your time helping the others I plan to kill, you should be more worried about protecting the three people you might have a chance of saving. Goodbye Ronald, I'll be seeing you later".  
  
The person hung up the phone.  
  
"What was it Ron?" asked Kim.  
  
"The person's dead, I spoke with the killer".  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I don't know, the voice was all distorted, all I know is he told me that it was pointless to try and help the others, and that soon he'd be coming back here".  
  
Kim looked at Ron.  
  
"So, we don't help the other two?"  
  
"I don't think we can" said Ron, walking over to the door that he came in by.  
  
"Where are you going Ron?"  
  
"I'm going to get Bonnie, we all need to be here so that he or she or whatever can't just pick us off one by one".  
  
"Be careful".  
  
"I will. Now you two stay here and be careful as well" said Ron reaching up to the handle of the door.  
  
Ron then pulled down on the handle and opened the door walking out into the cold air, closing the door behind him.  
  
He walked along the pathway of the motel, along the main building that was made up of the rooms that the visitors stayed in. He walked along counting off the numbers until he reached Bonnie's room. He knocked on the door. It opened and there stood Bonnie.  
  
"What is it; I'm trying to get some sleep".  
  
"Bonnie, we need you to come and join us in the office".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We just need you to come down to the office".  
  
"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's going on".  
  
"Look, just come down to the office with me".  
  
"I'm not going unless you tell me."  
  
"Fine, if you don't come with me, you will more then likely die a horrible death when a killer kills you and six other people. Is that good enough?"  
  
"Yeah" said Bonnie dumfounded.  
  
"Good. Now come with me".  
  
"Er, sure".  
  
Bonnie pulled on her coat and stepped out onto the path where Ron was standing, and locked the door after closing it. Ron signaled for her to follow him and both of them began to walk down the path towards the office pausing by the door as Ron opened it, walking inside.  
  
Kim looked over at Ron and Bonnie as they entered the office.  
  
"Hey, good to see you are ok Bonnie".  
  
"I would ask why you said that, but I already know that I supposedly die tonight".  
  
Ron locked the door behind him. Ron then walked over to Ryan, who was sitting down at his desk. Ryan looked up at Ron as he walked over.  
  
"Are the rest of the doors locked?"  
  
"No, not yet".  
  
"Then can you go and lock the doors".  
  
"Maybe later".  
  
"No, now".  
  
"Hey man, I'm having a difficult time adjusting to the fact that I may die tonight, and I want to know why the hell I am supposed to take orders from an eighteen year old".  
  
"I not eight- can you just lock the doors, PLEASE?"  
  
Ryan looked around at the two teenagers sitting in the corner and thinking of the situation that he was in stood up and pulled out the keys.  
  
"Ok, I'll lock the doors as there is a killer out there somewhere, but please, don't give me anymore orders".  
  
Ryan walked over to the door that Ron, Bonnie and Kim had come in when they first arrived at the motel, and as the door Ron had just come in was locked, Ryan went inside the room behind his desk to lock the other door.  
  
Before Ryan left, Ron called out "Is there a second storey on top of this building?"  
  
"No, and the room you are in, and the room I'm in are the only rooms in this part of the motel. All you have to worry about now are the windows" replied Ryan.  
  
Ryan then disappeared into the room, door closing behind him. Ron walked over to check the windows, making sure they where all locked, so that the killer would have to smash through, rather then being able to sneak in, just in case they all went in the other room.  
  
Satisfied he then returned to where Kim and Bonnie where sitting.  
  
"So what now?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"I guess we just wait now, wait until the killer comes".  
  
"Then what?" came Bonnie's reply.  
  
"Well, i." Ron's voice trailed off.  
  
"Then we beat him" said Kim.  
  
"Yeah, then we beat him" said Ron, checking the gun.  
  
Kim looked down at the piece of paper.  
  
"Well Ron, now there are four people left, me, Bonnie, Ryan and some person called Martyn".  
  
"Here's hoping Martyn decided to leave the village for a while" said Ron.  
  
BANG.  
  
"What the hell was that" said Ron.  
  
BANG BANG.  
  
"You don't think someone's trying to get in do you?" said Bonnie.  
  
"No" said Kim standing up, "Someone's knocking on the door, and by the sounds of it are desperate to get in".  
  
Ron, who had been crouching on the floor stood up and, handing the gun to Kim said "Stay here, I going to go and see who it is".  
  
Ron walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath he unlocked the door, and put his hand on the handle. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Ron stopped by the door, and taking a deep breath, put his hand on the handle of the door. The small amount of glass that was part of the door was not clear, though Ron could see the silhouette of a person standing outside. The person banged on the door again, and called out "For God's sake, let me in!"  
  
Ron pushed down on the handle and pulled open the door, revealing a man who was standing there, fear on his face holding his arm.  
  
"Come in quickly" said Ron.  
  
"Thank you" said the man as he entered the small building.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Kim.  
  
"Martyn".  
  
"Do you spell that Martin, or Martyn?" asked Kim.  
  
"M-A-R-T-Y-N" said Martyn.  
  
Kim and Bonnie looked at each other as they realized that this was the other victim.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" said Ron.  
  
"It's been cut".  
  
"Why, I mean how was it cut".  
  
"I was attacked by a person".  
  
"What did he look like?" demanded Ron.  
  
"I don't know, he was dressed in black, I didn't see his face, but he walked up to me, and pulled out a massive knife and stabbed me in the arm. Who the hell was he?"  
  
"He is a killer, trying to kill you, me and those two. He is also trying to kill the owner of this motel" said Ron who didn't want to go through the explanation of what was supposedly to happen tonight again.  
  
I've already confused and told enough people about their future deaths thought Ron.  
  
"Why the hell does he want to kill us?" asked Martyn.  
  
"No one knows" said Kim.  
  
"We just have to stay here and try to survive the night".  
  
"The night, what, will the killer just disappear at morning?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment. What made him think that the killer would just leave in the morning. Ron then got a gut feeling that told him what he thought was true, and that the killer wouldn't want to hand around during the day.  
  
Martyn walked over to where Kim and Bonnie where sitting, and sat down beside Bonnie. Martyn was a person younger then Ron- younger then what was his supposed age of eighteen at this moment in time, about sixteen. He had black hair, and was tall, taller then Ron Kim and Bonnie.  
  
Ryan suddenly appeared at the door.  
  
"I heard something, everyone is alright right?"  
  
"Yeah, it was just a person trying to get in here, away from the killer" explained Ron.  
  
"Oh, I see" said Ryan, and turning around said "I'm just going to get something". The door closed as Ryan walked back into the room he had just appeared out of.  
  
Ron walked over to Kim and asked for the gun back. Kim handed it over to him.  
  
Unfazed by the gun, Martyn asked "So what do we do now, just wait for him to smash the windows in, and get us?"  
  
"Well, what else is there to do?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"My dad who's out of town has a rack of pump action shotguns. We could get back to my house, and arm ourselves to the teeth and take the bastard out".  
  
"But to do that, we'd have to go out into the open and we'd be easy targets" said Kim.  
  
"Hey, I was just suggesting" said Martyn.  
  
Suddenly there came a loud commotion from the small room. Holding the gun, Ron walked over to the door, and heard a struggle happening in the room.  
  
He heard Ryan cry quietly "Help!"  
  
Hearing this, Ron smashed open the door, and saw only one person, who was dressed entirely in black.  
  
"Ronald" said the man, Ron feeling the man's eyes looking at him, even though they where hidden behind a ski mask.  
  
Ron took aim with the gun, and fired, but the killer had already jumped out of the window he had come in by.  
  
Ryan appeared, with blood pouring from his stomach- he had a sharp metal pole sticking through his stomach.  
  
"What happened, how did he get in?" asked Ron.  
  
"He must have quietly opened the window while I talked to you".  
  
"Can you move?"  
  
"I can move, it's just bloody painful" replied Ryan.  
  
Holding Ryan, the two men walked out of the room and back into the larger room Ron had just left. The three people sitting in the room looked at the bleeding man.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"He was attacked".  
  
"I'm coming for you Ron" called out a voice.  
  
"Martyn, how far is your house?" asked Ron urgently.  
  
"About a five minute walk, maybe three minutes if we run".  
  
Ron turned to face Ryan.  
  
"Can you run?"  
  
"I ought to be able to run for three minutes, though I'll definitely need a rest afterwards, and I wouldn't say no to morphine either" replied Ryan.  
  
Kim, Bonnie and Marty stood up.  
  
"Come on, follow me" said Ron, walking to the door, "I'll go first".  
  
Ron opened the door again, and holding the gun in front of him walked out, followed by Bonnie, the Martyn, with Ryan supported on his shoulder, and finally Kim. Martyn pointed down the road, and said "It's that way".  
  
The five people began to run down the road, Ryan occasionally moaning in pain as he felt pain again. They soon reached the house, and Martyn opened the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Martyn rested Ryan onto the couch in the front room. Kim walked over to him.  
  
"Is there anything I can do Ryan?" she asked.  
  
"There is one thing".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pull this thing out of me, it kills".  
  
In the hurry to get away from the motel, and the killer, the group hadn't had time to take the piece of metal out of Ryan. However in the past year and a half, Kim had taken medical lessons, and thought that she would be able to do this.  
  
"Hey Martyn, do you have any painkillers?" called out Kim.  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Can you bring me some please?"  
  
"Sure".  
  
A couple of minutes later Martyn arrived with a needle containing morphine. Kim looked at Martyn, wondering why he had a new needle full of hospital standard morphine.  
  
"My dad got injured once, and had to use morphine for a while. We had some spare just in case, and we never used it" explained Martyn.  
  
Kim put the needle into Ryan's arm and injected the morphine into him. A couple of moments later Kim put her hand on the piece of metal jutting from Ryan's stomach, and told him "This may hurt a little, even though I've just given you morphine".  
  
Kim put her hands on the cold metal and then began to pull the metal out of Ryan carefully. 


	9. Chapter 9

Once again I thank those people who have read my story, and I thank those who have taken the time to review it even more. I kind of expect the story to be finished within a couple of chapters. Anyway, thanks again to those still reading it, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ron entered the room that Martyn had signaled to before going to get some painkillers, and he stepped inside, turning on the light. There was a chair, a television and a computer in the room, with the thing Ron was interested in at the back of the room. On the wall there was a gun case holding a collection of Remington shotguns. Ron stepped through the room over to the case, and using a key Martyn had given him, unlocked the glass door and pulled it back.  
  
Ron took out three shotguns and two boxes of shotgun shells and walked back into the room where Kim and Ryan had sat when he had entered the room. Ryan had his shirt missing, a large bandage made from his shirt had been wrapped around the wound. Kim was washing her hands in the kitchen.  
  
"How are you Ryan?" asked Ron.  
  
"Me? Oh, me be fine" said Ryan is a slow voice.  
  
"I see you still have the major effects of morphine showing".  
  
"Whatever" said Ryan waving his hand for no apparent reason, sitting back down.  
  
Martyn and Bonnie walked back into the room. Both sat down, Bonnie trying to find the seat furthest away from the slightly blood stained Ryan. Martyn looked at the weapons in Ron's hands.  
  
"I see you found the shotguns".  
  
"Yeah. Do you know how to use these?"  
  
"I do, I've used them often".  
  
"Ok. Well, take one and load it" said Ron as he gave one of the shotguns and some of the shells to Martyn. Martyn took the gun off of Ron, with more then a little trace of excitement, though it was cancelled out by the fear that Martyn felt.  
  
Inserting the shells into the weapon Martyn looked up at Ron.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do now then?"  
  
"We could just stay here" suggested Bonnie.  
  
"I don't think that would work. I think that guy will be so willing to get to us he may just torch the house, or may pick us off in the house while we're alone" said Ron.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Martyn.  
  
"I suggest we go out ourselves and meet the killer. Get him before he gets us".  
  
"Go out there!" said Bonnie, you'd have to be crazy".  
  
Suddenly a window smashed as a brick came flying through it. Shards of glass flew across part of the room, but no one was hit. Walking over to the brick and picking it up, he found a piece of paper attached to it.  
  
Wow, what I surprise thought Ron, what an original idea. He however didn't show his sarcasm, as it simply wasn't the right time.  
  
Ron began to read through it.  
  
Hey Ronald, just sending you a note so you can't say I didn't warn you. I'm coming for you, and you friends, and I'm gonna watch you beg for the end to come quickly. You'd better do whatever you want to do with your life now, 'cos I'm coming.  
  
"What does the note say?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"It says that he's coming for us".  
  
"Oh man, I'm only sixteen, why the hell does he want to kill me?" said Martyn.  
  
Suddenly Ron heard a smash from the kitchen and ran to find Kim being pulled out of the house through the window, kicking and screaming, trying to fight back. Ron ran to the door to get out, and pulling at the door found it had been jammed.  
  
* * *  
  
Martyn dropped the shotgun to the floor as ran over to see what the commotion was about. He got to the door of the room and looked into the kitchen.  
  
"Jeez, he got Kim" commented Martyn, and he then saw Ron trying to open the door. He walked over to the door to help Ron, when he heard another smash. Running back to the room he had just left, he saw the killer had come through the window and was walking towards Bonnie who was holding an unloaded shotgun.  
  
Where the hell is my shotgun thought Martyn.  
  
The killer raised the knife he held high, as he walked towards Bonnie, when suddenly he was blown back against the wall. He had been slightly hit by a shotgun round, fired by a barely standing Ryan, knocked off balance by the morphine and recoil of the weapon. Ryan kicked the other box of shells over to Martyn, and Bonnie, holding the other shotgun, stood up and hurried over to Martyn.  
  
"You three go, help Kim" said Ryan.  
  
"We have to help."  
  
"Go, while I can hold him off! Go now!"  
  
Martyn and Bonnie left the room and ran out into the hall as Ron finally opened the door.  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Ron.  
  
"We have to go, no time to argue" said Bonnie, and the three people ran out of the house.  
  
Ryan raised the shotgun and fired another shot, the recoil causing him to miss the target. Throwing the shotgun as hard as he could against the wall in the hope that the killer wouldn't be able to use it against Ron and the others, and then Ryan looked straight into the ski mask of the killer, trying to look right into his eyes.  
  
"Come on then, bring it on".  
  
The killer ran at Ryan and dug the knife into him, digging into the makeshift bandage.  
  
"Ha, already got me there, I've already got a hole there so it doesn't matter" said the delirious Ryan.  
  
The killer stabbed the knife into Ryan's shoulder.  
  
"Is that all you got?"  
  
The killer threw Ryan across the room and jumped after him, bringing the knife down into his chest.  
  
Blood pouring from his mouth, Ryan looked at the killer, and said "When you die, give the devil my regards".  
  
The killer bought the knife down one final time and said "I expect to see the devil long before I die".  
  
The killer remove the knife from the dead Ryan. He looked around and saw that there was no one else in the house. The killer then walked back out of the smashed window, not giving the shotgun a second glance.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Ron ignored the teenagers questions, instead concentrating on what he mind was telling him. He was following some sort of presence which seemed to be calling him to Kim. Perhaps it was fate at work, making sure that he got to Kim to face whatever the fate had in store for him, or perhaps it was something that had occurred because of going back in time. All Ron knew was that he had been given another chance to rescue Kim, and he knew that he wasn't going to go out now without putting up a fight. He wasn't going to lose her again.  
  
Ron walked up a slight rise and then looking at what was in front of him stopped. Bonnie and Martyn stopped behind him.  
  
Holding his shotgun, he turned to face the two and told them to go now, and get away from here. Both disagreed, and Ron made Martyn leave, not before giving the other shotgun to Ron. Ron found however that Bonnie would not be moved.  
  
"Why do you want to stay?"  
  
"I know I've never really been nice to you or Kim, but I've known you both for years now, and it's not like I want Kim to die. I want to help, I mean, I was supposed to have died a few hours ago, but I haven't and it's down to you. So call me stupid, but perhaps this is my moment of glory, the one thing I can look back on and be proud of".  
  
Ron looked at Bonnie and smiled a grim smile. He was glad that he was not going to have to face fate on his own, though he knew that he wouldn't show it.  
  
"So what now?" said Bonnie as Ron handed her a shotgun.  
  
Looking at the church that they where about to enter Ron was silent.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"I guess we now face destiny".  
  
The two people then began to walk towards the church. 


	10. Chapter 10

This is the final chapter of this story, I have now finished it. I have decided to take this time to thank those who where kind enough to review my story, so thanks to Lolita Banks, Yamal, Jayv, Geor-sama, and everyone else who decided to review my work.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The doors of the church lay open as Ron and Bonnie walked towards the church. Putting the shotgun into a more comfortable position and entered the church first. In the dim light he pulled out the newspaper clipping and looked at it. Studying it, it showed to him that Kim hadn't been killed yet. Putting the piece of paper into his pocket again he walked further into the church.  
  
"Stay close" said Ron.  
  
"Ok" came Bonnie's reply.  
  
The two people stepped deeper into the inner reaches of the church, the darkness broken by the candles in the church that had been lit. Walking further into the church they found the crucifix lying on the floor, partly broken. Ron bent down to look, as he saw something lying on the floor beside it. Moving the crucifix out of the way, and looking at what lay on the ground, Ron saw that it was just a shiny piece of metal. Ron looked back up at Bonnie.  
  
"It's nothing, just a piece of met..." Ron's voice was cut short as the killer bought down a piece of metal, hitting him in the head and knocking him out.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron opened his eyes, and allowed the surroundings to slowly come back into focus. His memory of the events then came back to him. He had been caught along with Kim and Bonnie. He had failed. The person dressed in black walked over to Ron.  
  
"Ah, I see your awake now, good, you'll be able to see my plan work out as I get what I want".  
  
"Look, why don't you take me, let Kim and Bonnie go" said Ron.  
  
"No, I can't do that, I have no need to kill you, you're just going to be tied up until I finish, so you don't mess around with my plans again".  
  
"Look, you can take me; just let Kim and Bonnie go".  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that, it is Kim and Bonnie that I need to kill, and that Martyn person that you obviously told to get away from here. I'll get him soon".  
  
"Well then won't you at least take off that ski mask? Or are you too scared to show your face?"  
  
"Glad you asked, I've been waiting for you to ask me that. I'll let you see the person who will soon have immense power".  
  
The person turned so that his face was fully facing Ron, and began to pull off the mask. The first thing he saw was a mouth turned in a maniacal grin. The rest of the mask came off and the killer stood there, looking straight at him.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Hey Ron, surprised?" asked a crazy sounding Josh Mankey.  
  
"Well, I can't say I'm entirely surprised" said Ron, his mind going back to a few days ago when what appeared to be a demon replaced Josh in his car.  
  
"Well whether or not you suspected it was me, I'm here, you're here, and soon three other people won't be here".  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron, an answer lingering in his mind.  
  
"As you probably have already guessed, I mean that I am going to kill Kim, Bonnie and that Martyn person".  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Again, glad you asked. I was always that cool, dreamy person at school, the one that all the girls wanted. Sure it was all very nice then, but it doesn't get you far in life I tell you. I had the brains, but afterwards I found myself in a bad position, nothing going right. It was then that my savior arrived".  
  
Josh paused and let out a small evil sounding giggle, a giggle as it was not quite a full laugh.  
  
"The devil came to me. Satan was my savior".  
  
He's crazy thought Ron.  
  
"He told me that he would give me power, allow me to become his right hand man if I was to do something for him. I had to kill seven people, each one being responsible of committing one of the seven sins. For example that Ryan person who is now dead was a greedy man, and Bonnie, she is the person who suffers from anger".  
  
"So what about Kim?" asked Ron.  
  
"Kim? Kim commits the sin of jealousy".  
  
"Jealousy? What do you mean jealously?"  
  
"The whole saving the world thing can take a toll. All of the missed school time, the interrupted life, all she wanted to do was have a normal life and she was jealous of those people who just got to live a normal life. So she was... well just jealous"  
  
"So why this town, why here, why not somewhere else?"  
  
"It's a small remote place, with a few people, it's the perfect location for my scheme. And the name is suitable; it's what attracted me to this town in the first place".  
  
"What do you mean the name?"  
  
"Ecifircas, it's sacrifice spelt backwards- Ecifircas valley, it's sacrifice valley. So you see..." Josh's voice was cut off. He fell to the floor, and behind him stood a triumphant Kim, holding the slightly broken crucifix in her hands.  
  
She dropped the crucifix to the floor, and another part broke off.  
  
"KP, you're ok" said Ron, overjoyed to see Kim standing there.  
  
"I'm fine; he knocked me out and left me on one of the pews. But he spent too long here, and I woke up. I saw him talking to you and I found this crucifix on the floor. It was quite simple afterwards".  
  
"Ok. I don't suppose you could untie me and Bonnie KP?"  
  
"Sure Ron" said Kim walking over to the pews that Ron and Bonnie where tied to. Untying the rope, Ron stood up and shook the rest of the ropes off of him. He looked at Kim again.  
  
Bonnie stood up and looking at the scene in front of her asked "Should we leave now?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"Yeah, you'd better go, there's just some things that need to be sorted out here" said Ron.  
  
Bonnie turned away from Ron and Kim, and the unconscious Josh, walking towards the exit, walking past the broken stained glass windows and damaged pews, out into the now free air.  
  
Kim put his arm around Kim and said "Come on KP, let's go".  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I can hear sirens, he'll be arrested and we can begin to forget about it".  
  
Ron and Kim turned to walk out of the church. Walking past damaged walls Ron felt relieved. Then, behind them Josh stood up and pulled out a gun he had carried in case something like this had happened.  
  
"You won't stop me from carrying out my plan" shouted Josh.  
  
"Come on Kim, lets get out of here!" called out Ron.  
  
"Ok Ron, I'm coming!"  
  
Ron and Kim ran towards the door.  
  
"No! You will not stop the plan from going through, I will get power" shouted Josh  
  
"Hurry up Kim".  
  
"You think you can escape me? You cannot escape me" said Josh raising the gun in the air. He applied pressure to the trigger, and then fired the gun. Kim and Ron paused. He took aim at Kim and fired.  
  
Ron watched in horror as Kim fell to the floor. There was sadness in his heart, but it was almost immediately wiped out by a deep feeling of anger. He had come this far, come so close to changing what was to have happened, and in the end only Bonnie and a person he had known for less then a few hours had survived.  
  
Ron no longer cared what happened. The one person he really cared about had just been shot, and now all Ron wanted to do was kill the evil person that stood before him. Ron looked at Josh, who smiled back.  
  
Ron yelled and looked at the floor and saw the crucifix lying on the floor, one end a sharp point where Kim had dropped it a few minutes ago. Ron bent down and picked up the crucifix.  
  
Josh looked down at the sharpened crucifix resting in Ron's hands and the said "Come and get me if you can Ronald".  
  
Ron raised the crucifix and ran at Josh. Josh raised the pistol and fired- but the shot missed Ron who carried on running at Josh, and the smiled disappeared from Josh's face. Ron stopped and then drove the crucifix into Josh's chest, digging deep into him. Josh took a step back, his hands around the crucifix, blood starting to pour from his mouth.  
  
Ron took a few steps back and picked up the shotgun he had dropped when Josh had knocked him out, and he aimed at Josh, putting his finger onto the trigger.  
  
"Say hello to the devil for me you son of a bitch" said Ron.  
  
He fired. Josh was blown backwards and smashed through one of the walls where the church was beginning to fall down. The rest of the wall fell down and part of the roof collapsed. Ron threw the shotgun across the room and yelled.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
He heard a cough. Walking to the source he found Kim lying on the floor, blood slowly coming out of her shoulder.  
  
"KP, are you ok?"  
  
"Ow, yeah I'm fine, my shoulder just really hurts".  
  
"I know, you've been shot".  
  
"Really? You know I never noticed that" said Kim sarcastically.  
  
Ron allowed a smile to come to his face. It was over. He helped Kim to get off of the floor, and held her. Looking out of one of the stained glass windows Ron saw the first light of the new day shining through.  
  
It was a new day. Ron and Kim had survived that fateful night, and the memory of Ron's previous life was beginning to fade, the visit of Ron to Kim's grave a few days ago, was quickly leaving Ron's mind, his memory now only consisting of what had happened throughout the first eighteen years of his life. He had gotten a new beginning.  
  
"Come on KP, lets get out of here before it collapses on us" said Ron.  
  
"Ok Ron" said Kim, the discussion with Ron over her alternate fate having already left her mind. But the time they reached the door, to them it seemed as though they had just survived an attack from a mad Josh Mankey, neither knowing that Kim was supposed to have died. The would soon forget about all the unnatural events that had occurred.  
  
They saw the light shining bright over the top of the hills, and saw Bonnie and Martyn standing there, a group of sheriffs behind them.  
  
Ron stepped out of the church with Kim. Looking around, both Kim and Ron where overcome with joy at having survived.  
  
The years of alcoholism had left Ron, and he was a refreshed man, the world back at his feet for another time.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Kim stopped outside the motel, Kim waiting while Ron took out his keys. Putting the key into the lock he unlocked the car, and opened the passenger side door for Kim. Kim climbed into the car, and then Ron got in the drivers seat.  
  
Ron looked down at his watch.  
  
"Is suppose I'd better get you back home, your parents ought to be getting worried where you've been gone for so long".  
  
"Thanks Ron".  
  
The car then drove off, Ron having finally completed what he had set out to do last night, returning Kim back to Middleton. Both Kim and Ron had their lives ahead of them now, Ron now happily facing life with Kim again.  
  
Ron had been giving a second chance. And this time he was going to live happily.  
  
The car left 'sacrifice' valley and drove along the road, entering Middleton.  
  
And so Ron started his new leash of life with Kim. And this time nothing was going to get between him and Kim.  
  
And so it was that the car stopped outside of Kim's house, the two getting out and entering the house, deciding not to tell her parents just yet.  
  
The sun rose high into the sky and burned brightly. It was a new day.  
  
THE END 


End file.
